joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Merry Christmas Party!
All guests, welcome to the Christmas Party! This is free-join. Plot Josh & his friends will hold a Christmas Party in his castle. They will hang decorations, including the Christmas Tree. They will put gifts. They will hang their own gift socks on their windows. Then at the next day.... The Christmas Party has begun... But suddenly, villains want to ruin the Christmas by stealing gifts, & other plans. Would they succeed on their mission? Tune in! Users *JTH (creator) *Spongebob100 Characters 'JTH's Characters' 'Heroes' #Josh the Hedgehog #Rey the Hedgehog #Jess the Hedgehog #Koji the Shock Fox-bat #Jetris the Hedgehawk #Thomas the Echidna #Louie the Fox #Yuki the Hedgecat #Alice the Cat #Sandy the Cat #The Four Royal Knights #Arthur the Hedgehog #Frost & Scorch the Skunk-cats #Solar & Lunar the Hedgehogs 'Villains' #Dr. EggRey #Neo Rey the Dark 'Spongebob100's Characters' 'Heroes' #Jack the Hedgehog #Patricia the Skunk #Metal Patricia #Jackbot Nega #Combot Nega #SPARKY 'Villains' #Dr. EggPlankton #HenchCombots ##Redbot ##Yellowbot ##Greenbot ##Bluebot #Layla the FoxSkunk #Jack-4 Commander #Metal Jack Rules *No godmodding. *No violent fights. *No harassment. *No sexual intercourse. *Don't steal as much gifts as you can, unless if decided by the creator. *In exchanging gifts, the creator will decide randomly. You can't decide by yourself. *In gift giving, only one gift would be given. *All of the heroes must work on the household chores for the preparation. *Users who don't respond to the RP shall be removed! Banned people You go here if you violate the rules 3 times. Spongebob100 - '''1 strike Reason: Powerplaying Evidence: : Jack: ''(notices that the both doctors are missing)'' Huh? Where'd they go? : Patricia: They're missing. : Jack: They gotta be around here somewhere. Tips: Please, EggRey's NOT your character. Roleplay '''Preparation (heroes only) 2:20 PM... Josh:' '''Hello guys. Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, SPARKY: (meets Josh) Jack: Hi Josh. Patricia: (wearing a Santa Hat) Merry Christmas, Josh. (hugs Josh) Josh: (hugs back) Merry Christmas as well, Patricia. Merry Christmas everyone. Yuki: Merry Christmas too. (walks towards Josh & hugs him) Josh: (hugs back) Rey: Let's hang some decor! :) Jess: And some food. Alice: (arrives) Hello, we have bought what we need. Thomas: (arrives, cosplaying as Santa Claus) Ho ho ho! Jetris: Nice outfit. Louie: Had your gifts? I had mine. Metal Patricia: I have one. Jack: Me too. Patricia: I had my gift ready. SPARKY: I too have made a gift Josh: Good. Put 'em near the Christmas tree. (puts his gift near the Christmas Tree) Rey, Jess, Jetris, Thomas, Louie: (put their gifts near the Christmas Tree) Koji: Am I late? (puts his gift near the Christmas Tree) Yuki, Alice, & Sandy: (put their gifts near the Christmas Tree) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & SPARKY: (puts their gifts near the Christmas Tree) Josh: Now, let's hang decor. Patricia: (carries a box of Decorations) Here they are, The Decorations. Josh: Thanks. (pulls out a bunch of holly) Right. (hangs the bunch of holly on the door) The large stocking. Jack: (pulls out the large stocking) Here's the large stocking. Josh: (hangs it on the door) (smells something good) Mmm! Jess: I'm cooking some chicken with gravy. Alice: I'm preparing a cake. Patricia: That sounds delicious. Say, maybe I can start making some ice cream desserts for you, christmas style. Josh: You may assist Alice in making desserts. Alice: Sure. :) (makes a blueberry frappe) Patricia: Ok then Josh. I'll start making the Christmas Fruit Cake. (makes a Christmas Fruit Cake) Josh: Alright. You need some berries to make it. Jess: I'll be frying! (cooks chicken w/ breading) Koji: Hey guys. Thomas: (puts the table cloth on the table) Jetris: (puts glasses, plates, & bowls on the table) Metal Patricia: (holds a bowl of berries) Bowl of Berries, check. Patricia: Thanks Metal Patricia. Josh: Fruit salads? Alice: Blueberry frappe, check! Okay, I got some cans with evaporada & condensada. Josh: Those are milk. :) Jess: Done. (places the fried chickens on the large bowl) Let's do some graveh. Rey: Hm... Ah, lanterns! (hangs two lanterns between the door) Louie: Today's climate has been colder, eh? Jetris: Yeah. (makes fruit juice) Patricia: I love Blueberries. Jack: (decorates the Christmas Tree with christmas tinsel & christmas lights) I'm decorating the Christmas Tree. Sandy: Hello. Hey, let me help. (decorates the Christmas Tree with gold balls, small Santa Claus dolls, & toy candy canes) Patricia: I like to help too. If you don't mind. And don't forget the most important thing on the Christmas Tree. And that's the Christmas Star on top (puts the Christmas Star on top of the Christmas Tree) There. Sandy: That's right. Thomas: Who likes spicy food? I like. Josh: XD Jess: (makes a pizza) Jack: Mmm, that's a delicious pizza your making Jess. What flavor is it? Jess: Quad Cheese & Bacon. There's hot sauce for spicy fans. Jack: Ok then. Good luck with that. Jess: Thanks. Jack: Your welcome Jess: Done. (places the pizza in a box) Patricia: So what should we do next? Diamond: We would like to help. (fries some French fries) Spade: Yep. (generates the Christmas lights) Heart: I would like to join. (makes a royal cake roll) Clover: Me too. (puts a box of ice-cream in the fridge) Jack: Hi Diamond, Spade, Heart & Clover. Patricia: Come on in, it's an honour to meet you guys here for christmas. Diamond: My pleasure, lady Patricia. (bows) Spade: Nice to meet you. (bows) Heart: A pleasure to meet you. (bows) Clover: Merry Christmas. (bows) Patricia: And a merry christmas to you too guys (bows) Jack: Yeah, merry christmas (bows) Josh: XD Both of them bow too. Are we Japanese? Joke. Jack: (chuckles) Good one. Josh: Have we forgotten something? Jack: No why? I've decorated the Christmas Tree with Alice & Patricia. Josh: Okay, let's sleep for the day, because it's already 9:40 PM. G'night. (enters his master bedroom) Rey, Jess, Koji, Jetris, Thomas, Louie, Diamond, Spade, Heart, & Clover: (enters their rooms) Yuki: You may sleep in Josh's master bedroom. Come. (enters Josh's master bedroom) Jack: Ok then, that sounds a good idea. Patricia: Thanks Yuki (hugs Yuki & then enters Josh's master bedroom with Jack, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & SPARKY) 'Villain's Plan (villains only) Dr. EggRey: (in Diablodia) This Christmas makes me shiver! I want to stop all this childish activities. Behold my allies! (summons his allies) Neo Rey: Welcome, our allies. Dr. EggPlankton, Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot, Bluebot, Layla the FoxSkunk, Jack-4 Commander & Metal Jack: (arrives) Dr. EggPlankton: Greetings fellow allies. Layla: Hey there. (purrs) (winks at Neo Rey) Neo Rey: Nice to meet you Layla. Dr. EggRey upgraded me, as an ultimate life-form. I'm entitled as Equera Ultimate Lifeform. (has gold armor, his black iris disappeared, & he has a cape) Layla: Wow, that's really incredible. Neo Rey: Thank you. Dr. EggRey: Starting dawn, we must steal gifts. And stop this Christmas. Dr. EggPlankton: Yes Dr. EggRey BlueBot: How can we do that? It's like we're the opposite of Santa Claus. Dr. EggPlankton: EggRey? Do you have a Sharktank in your lair, cause Bluebot said something stupid & annoying again. Dr. EggRey: Ehe he he.. Of course, I keep lots of sharks in my kingdom. Dark Mutant Sharks. Dr. EggPlankton: Thanks (dumps Bluebot inside the Sharktank filled with Dark Mutant Sharks) Bluebot: (got attacked by the Dark Mutant Sharks) GAAAHHH!!! Dr. EggRey: XD Dr. EggPlankton: Now then, down to business. Dr. EggRey: Dr. EggPlankton, we now need to make Metal Santa Claus to steal the gifts & decorations from every Ancient houses. Dr. EggPlankton: Alright, one Metal Santa Claus coming up (starts making a Metal Santa Claus) Dr. EggRey: (helps Dr. EggPlankton by putting a macrochip, programming the robot, & installing its circuits) Layla: So, you look nice, Neo Rey. Neo Rey: Thanks. Layla: Your welcome (purrs & then kisses Neo Rey) Neo Rey: (kisses back) Layla: (giggles) (wraps her arms around Neo Rey's neck gently) Would you like to go on a date with me, some other time? Neo Rey: Uhhh, yeah. Dr. EggRey: Layla, please stop that. Do that privately. (continues on working) Neo Rey: Hear my proclamation, our allies, this Christmas shall be broken. Those who don't participate will have their alliance chain broken. Layla: Okie dokie Neo Rey. Jack-4 Commander: Yes Neo Rey. Redbot: Ok then Yellowbot: Sure Greenbot: Alright Bluebot: (shouting from the Sharktank) I'M STILL IN THE SHARKTANK! Neo Rey: As I'm patient today... Master EggPlankton, may you please let me get Bluebot out from that shark tank? Dr. EggPlankton: Fine. At least Bluebot has been punished enough for now. Neo Rey: Thank you. (uses his Dragon Eye to carry Bluebot out from the shark tank through telekinesis, & puts his safely on the floor) Bluebot: (feels banged up) I feel like someone had bitten me in the stomach. Neo Rey: So as our masters are making their new invention.. New weapons, brought to ye by the Equera Empire. Gifts with weapons inside appear near the guests. Neo Rey: These are thy gifts. With cool weapons inside. (to Layla) Open the large giftbox, dear. Layla: Ok Neo Rey. (opens the large giftbox) As she opens the giftbox, there is a book of magic inside. Layla: (gasps) It's a book of magic. Thanks Neo Rey. (picks the book of magic up) Your the best. Neo Rey: I aim to please, my dear. Layla: (starts reading the book of magic, begining to learn more about magic) Dr. EggRey: We present you, Metal Santa Claus. Dr. EggPlankton: And he is ready for action & destruction! Metal Santa Claus: (appears, holding a huge loot bag, with a plasma cannon on his right forearm) Dr. EggPlankton: Now that the Metal Santa Claus is ready, let's get this show on the road! Metal Santa Claus: Yes Masters, initiating loot gathering. (eyes flash red) Dr. EggPlankton: Good, now get out there & do your stuff. Dr. EggRey: Steal gifts as much as you could find. Metal Santa Claus: Initiating commands. (goes out) Dr. EggPlankton: And once Metal Santa Claus has stole all of the gifts as much as he could find. Christmas will be ruined by us! Redbot: Um, yeah about that? There's something else about Christmas as well. It's mostly about being with friends & family. And it's so far the greatest gift of all is spending time with friends & family. Dr. EggRey: Friends? Good! But the Christmas of those heroes will be shattered! Yellowbot: Oh alright then. Dr. EggRey: Those who oppose to my rule... Will face punishment. '''A Grand Battle! 8:15 AM... Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & SPARKY: (wakes up) Jack: Morning everybody. Josh''' G'mornin'. I have been awake since 8:00 in the-- Where's Yuki?! Rey: O_O Jonathan: She just ordered pizza nearby. Josh: Oh, she got me worried. ^^' Jack: Why are we having pizza in the morning? Josh: So? Patricia: Are you sure you all want some cereal? Jack: Yes please Metal Patricia: Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, SPARKY & I will just watch, cause Robots can't eat. Rey: XD jk. As Josh told me about this: Robots can't eat because they don't have natural parts on their body. Josh: Jack. (taps him on the shoulder) We just don't need cereals in the morning, bro. Rey: Yeah, you must eat something hot for breakfast. Josh: Got it? Hot. XD Yuki: I'm back. (carries a box of pizza) Josh: G'mornin' dear. Yuki: Oh good morning, General. Jack: But isn't that unusual eating pizza for breakfast. Eating cereal is what we eat back on Mobius for breakfast. Josh: (grabs Jack by the neck) Unusual for you, but it's Yuki's favorite. Rey: Yep. Jack: (choking) Can you please let go of my neck please? Your choking me. Josh: (forcely lets go of him) Jack: Ow, that really hurt & I'm sorry. It's just that, I've never seen anyone eat pizza for breakfast before. Patricia: (goes in between Josh & Jack) Please be gentle guys, it's christmas. We can't be mad at each other. Josh: That's fine, I'm just disagreeing of Jack's statement earlier. Cody:A tad harsh,espicially for christmas Yuki: Shall we eat? Jonathan: Sure thing, I just don't need to eat foods that can't easily dissolve to waste. Josh: Okay... Got any cereals, Patricia? Patricia: Sure (got boxes of cereals) Which one would you like, Joshie? Josh: The... chocolate cereals, please. Patricia: Here you go (gives Josh a box of chocolate cereals) I'll have the wheat cereals (holds the box of wheat cereals) Jack: So what kind of cereal should I choose? Josh: The chocolate cereals have corn too. (gets a bottle of fresh milk) Jack: Oh then I guess I have to use the chocolate cereals too. Josh: Okay, sure. (passes him the box with chocolate cereals) Don't forget the milk. Jack: Ok then. (pours the chocolate cereals & the bottle of fresh milk into his bowl) Josh: (pours fresh milk from the bottle to his bowl & puts his chocolate cereals) Patricia: (pours the wheat cereals from her cereal box & the fresh milk from her bottle into her bowl) Josh: (starts eating the cereal) Hm. Jack: (starts eating the cereal) Mmm.... Patricia: (starts eating the cereal) Yummy. Rey: Hey guys, I have grilled some bacon & chicken. (eats bacon with cooked rice) Jack: Nice. Rey: Thanks. Josh: (finished eating his cereal) (washes his bowl) Bacon? Yeah. (puts bacon & cooked rice on his bowl & starts eating them) Jack: (finished eating his cereal) Yummy. Patricia: (finished eating her cereal) The Cereal's delicious. Josh: Do you like bacon? Yuki: (eats a slice of pizza) Jack: I like some. Patricia: No thank you. Josh: Alright. (still eating bacon & cooked rice) Jack: I really like Bacon. Josh: Yep. Rey: Trish, wanna have some blueberries? (has a box of fresh blueberries) Patricia: Mmm, I love blueberries. Thank you. Rey: No problem. Patricia: (starts eating blueberries) Mmmm, delicious. Josh: It's fresh from my homeland: Arctical Island, near the continents Seaborgia & Ventilus. Patricia: Mmmm, I really love them. Rey: :) Jack: So what should we do next? Josh: (finished eating his rice meal) (burps) Excuse me. Rey: (belches) Excuse me. XD So.... uh... Let's watch TV.. (watches TV) Josh: Okay. (puts their bowls on the sink) Finished. Jack: Ok Rey. That's a good idea. News Anchor: (is in TV, reporting) Coming up... an unknown figure went house to house to loot gifts. Is he a clone of Santa Claus? We'll see, as Roy reports what happened. Roy? Roy: Yes, this catastrophe happened last midnight. An unknown figure was seen entering house to house quietly like a thief, stealing gifts. This mysterious happening occured just once. Who could it be? Is he a clone of Santa Claus? And is he working for someone? I am Roy Smith, reporting from the Ancient's News! Jack: What the heck? Patricia: What's going on? Someone is stealing all of the presents. Josh: .... Rey: I'm gonna crush that thief! Jack: Guys? Does that figure look familiar to you? Josh: ...Yeeeeep. Seems like... a robot... Rey: What, a Metal Santa Claus? Josh: XD Jack: Quick, somebody pause it for a minute, because I saw something on it's back like Logo's or something. Josh: What logo? Jack: Right there. (points to the two familliar evil logos on the Metal Santa Claus' back) Does those Logos seem familliar to you? Josh: Closely. Those two idiots again... -_- Rey: They won't ruin the Christmas with that stupid metal toy while the Blue Strength is here! (grins heroicly) Jack: Dr. EggPlankton & Dr. EggRey are up to no good anything. Patricia: And we betta be careful. It could be dangerous. Rey: Dangerous? (scoffs) Josh: Now, now, Rey, now's not the time for such pride. Rey: ^^' Jack: We gotta save Christmas before it's too late. Josh: Good timing, Jack, it's still 8:50 AM. Let's beat those villains & especially that metal toy. Patricia: Right & we still have 3 hours & 10 minutes to save christmas. Come on, I'll teleport you guys to where the Metal Robot is at now. Josh: What do ya mean by 3 hours & 10 minutes? Maybe you meant that we still have 15 hours & 10 minutes. Patricia: Oopsie. Sorry. I guess I'm not that smart either. Jack: Guess Patricia & I have the same IQ. Josh: ^^ So shall we go? Jack: Sure. Patricia: Let's go save christmas. Josh: Mm-hm. Thomas: Oh yeah. Jetris: Together. Louie: Affirmative, bro. Arthur: Right... Rey: Let's go. Jonathan: Let's go! Alice: Yeah! Yuki: I'm with you. Sandy: Yay! The Four Royal Knights: Yes, your Majesty! Frost & Scorch: Yes, King Dad! Metal Patricia: Yes, Jack & Patricia. Jackbot Nega: Mission: Save Christmas, confirmed. Mission begin Combot Nega: Roger, roger! SPARKY: I am with you all the way, everyone. Jack: Then let's go save Christmas together, as one. Josh: Right! Chaos Control. (teleports everyone including himself to Diablodia HQ) '''In Diablodia HQ... Jack: Alright EggRey & EggPlankton, stop this madness! You will not ruin Christmas! Patricia: Yeah, because we're always came out on top. Josh: Stop this nonsense scheme of yours, EggRey & EggPlankton. This is getting nowhere of you. Rey: Yeah, or else I'll smash your stupid toy... Jonathan: Surrender this plan, or face prison. Alice: Yeah, or else...! Yuki: You'll face judgement. The Four Royal Knights: If you ruin this Christmas... Frost & Scorch: Like our companions said, face punishment! Noah: (Giant Ice Shard appears then i melt out of it) Oh hey guys um am I late for something important? Jack: (notices Giant Jack-4 Bots are activated) Just in time, look! Josh: (facepalms) Diamond: Let's go! ABSORB QUEEN - FUSION JACK Each of the Four Royal Knights transform to Jack Form. Jack: (turns into Ogre Jack) Ogre Jack: OGRE JACK! (flys up to the Giant Jack-4 Bots & rams at them, trying to knock one of them down) Patricia: (charges up her Iron Tail, which her tail is now covered up with energy) Say, maybe I can teach you how to use Iron Tail. Josh: XD Frost & Scorch: Sure. (channels energy on their tails & uses Iron Tail at the Giant Jack-4 Bots) Patricia: Wow, you two girls are fast learners. (uses Iron Tail at the Giant Jack-4 Bots) Frost: Thanks. Patricia: Your welcome. Ogre Jack: (rams at the Giant Jack-4 Bots with his massive ammount of strength) Alright then. Where could Dr. EggPlankton be? Josh: (facepalms) Jack Diamond: (shoots at the Giant Jack-4 Bots) Patricia: Nice shot. Jack Diamond: Thanks. (shoots at the Giant Jack-4 Bots) Ogre Jack: (uses his Super Strength to lift up a Giant Jack-4 Bot & smashes it at the ground) Jack Heart: Alright. (pulls out three cards & rouzes them on her Heart Rouzer) FLOAT + DRILL + TORNADO = SPINNING DANCE Jack Heart: (floats, while engulfed in a tornado) (drill-kicks at a Giant Jack-4 Bot as a finisher) Ogre Jack: (breathes large ammounts of fire at the Giant Jack-4 Bots to melt them down) Josh: (drains energy from 50 Giant Jack-4 Bots) Ogre Jack: (crushes the drained Giant Jack-4 Bots with his Strength) Patricia: (panting) Is that every Jack-4 Bot destroyed? Josh: Thought so. Jack Spade: (slashes at the Giant Jack-4 Bots) Patricia: Now that the Giant Jack-4 Bots are destroyed, the question remains is "Where are Dr. EggPlankton & Dr. EggRey?". ??? #1: Looking for us, fools? Jack: What the?! (notices ??? #1) ??? #1: Welcome. Are you going to crush me & my empire? Not until our newest invention will crush you all to powder! ??? #2: (arrives) And I'm glad your all here for our newest invention to prevent you from ruining our plans & crush you all like a dirty pile of broken bones. Patricia: (notices ??? #1 & ??? #2) EggRey & EggPlankton! ??? #3: I think not, evil doers! Jack: What?! Another one? Josh: Nope, this one should be a good one. Jack: We won't know for sure. Patricia: Then let's find out. Let me ask him or her to see who he is, very politely (goes up to ??? #3) Excuse me, but can you tell us who are you? ??? #3: Fear not... For I am Chroma Spectro, the Radiant Warrior. I will eliminate evil with my power. Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog & this is my friend Patricia the Skunk. Patricia: Hi there. Josh: I'm the Ventilus King, Josh the Hedgehog. Jack: Nice to meet you, Chroma Cody:And Im Cody and this is Hadam H.A.D.A.M:Double attack,Anarchy sol time slash! Cody:-uses sol control to freeze time,H.A.D.A.M then slashes all enemies Jack: Whao, nice one Cody. Josh: Amazing. Patricia: Great job, guys! Metal Santa Claus: (appears & charges at the heroes) Chroma: *energizes* Face the might of the radiance! *shoots a multicolored beam at Metal Santa Claus* Metal Santa Claus: (got hit) Unknown sapien detected. Jack: (notices the Metal Santa Claus) What the heck is that? Patricia: It must be a Metal Santa Claus. Jack: Well does it have an off switch? Patricia: I'm not sure. Josh: XD It doesn't have, like Eggman's warship, eh? Jack: Then brace yourselves, here it comes! Josh: Right. Jack: (spindashes at the Metal Santa Claus) Metal Santa Claus: (fires its railgun at Jack) Jack: Whao! (tries his best to dodge the bullets) Patricia: (uses her telekinesis to stop the bullets & fires the bullets back at Metal Santa Claus) Metal Santa Claus: (is bullet-proof, the OBVIOUS defense of robots) Josh: (facepalms) Instead of deflecting... Conducting. 1 2 3 Josh: Rider Kick. RIDER KICK Josh: (jumps & kicks at Metal Santa Claus with tachyon energy) Metal Santa Claus: (got hit with great damage) (dysfunctioning a bit) ... .. . . . .. ... . ... Patricia: Oh right. (uses her Telekinesis to smash Metal Santa Claus at the walls) Metal Santa Claus: (got hit) Open wide target. S.K.U.N.K. captured by sniper torture sensors. Project B.A.R.R.A.G.E. commence! (open-fires back at Patricia at point-blank range with its minigun) Patricia: EEK! (runs off, trying her best to dodge the bullets) Jack: Patricia! Josh: Clock Up. CLOCK UP Josh: (moves in the speed of light & grabs Patricia out of the way) CLOCK OVER Josh: Saved you, Patricia. Patricia: (blushes) Thanks Josh. Josh: That's fine. (roundhouse-kicks Metal Santa Claus) Metal Santa Claus: (got harmed) Health reserves: 40%. Danger! Danger! Josh: Let's go! Jack: (spindashes at Metal Santa Claus) Banana Slammer! Metal Santa Claus: (got hit) Health reserves: 10% Status: death verge. Josh: (drop-kicks Metal Santa Claus at full force) Metal Santa Claus: (got hit) Health reserves: 0%. Exploding at 3... 2... 1... Patricia: Everybody get down, the machine's gonna blow! Josh: Meh. CLOCK UP ''' Josh: (kicks the Metal Santa Claus at the two doctors) '''CLOCK OVER Dr. EggRey: (sees his creation, going to explode) O_O (deploys a synthetic force field with the use of a Magic Turtle Shell around himself & Dr. EggPlankton) BOOM! Dr. EggRey: Phew. Dr. EggPlankton: That was close. Ha! Your attempt to hurt us has failed. Even if you used your clock up thingy, it's useless like your old age. Josh: Old age? Really? I just made you distracted, for my friends will bind you. Solar & Lunar: (teleports behind the two doctors & binds them) Dr. EggRey: (bound) Aaargh! You'll pay! Dr. EggPlankton: I don't think so Senior Citizens, cause I was trying to stall you long enough for us to escape with HER! Layla: (suddendly appears) Surprize! (suddendly attacks at Solar & Lunar with her Unholy Energy Orbs full force, trying to make them let go of both doctors) Solar: Shoot! (got hit) Aaargh! Lunar: B-brother! (got hit & grabs Solar out of the way) Jack Clover: Don't think so! (pulls out two cards & rouzes them on the Clover Rouzer) BITE + BLIZZARD = BLIZZARD CRUSH Jack Clover: (jumps & casts cold wind at Layla & scissor-kicks at her) Layla: (got hit by the cold wind & the scissor-kick) Grrr. Oh yeah? (fires unholy energy orbs at Jack Clover) Jack Spade: Incoming! (flies toward Jack Clover & rouzes a card on the Spade Rouzer) METAL Jack Spade: (transmutates to metal & shields Jack Clover from harm) Layla: EggPlankton, EggRey, we need some backup. Cause those heroes had back up on their own. (fires more unholy energy orbs at the Heroes) Jack Diamond: No way! (shoots fireballs back with his Diamond Pistol at Layla) Neo Rey: Just in time! Rrraaaah! (jumps up to Layla & forms a force field around themselves) Layla: Thank you Neo Rey. Jack: Now what do we do? Josh: Think! Jack Heart: (arrives & barrages the shield with lots of arrows) Neo Rey: (shield breaks) W-wait, what?! (got hit by an arrow) AAAARGH! Jack: (spindashes at Layla) Layla: (got hit by the spindash) Ouch, that really hurt. Patricia: Alright Layla, your asking for it ! (sprays her Skunk Scent at the Villains) Layla: (sprays her Dark Skunk Scent at the Heroes at the same time) The skunk gas collided. Josh: ... (summons a tornado, clearing the mist) NOW! (suddenly Rider Kicks at Layla) Jack: (spindashes at Dr. EggRey) Dr. EggRey: Waaah! (shoots laser beams at Jack with his two antennae) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at Dr. EggPlankton) Metal Patricia: Sorry that Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & I are a bit late for our battle Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega: (open fires their bullets at Neo Rey) SPARKY: (stays hidden from a battle) Neo Rey: (controls the bullets with his electromagnetism, static-charges them, & shoots them back at the three robots) SPARKY: Watch out! (creates a barrier around Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega to protect them from the bullets) Are you alive? Metal Patricia: Few, thanks SPARKY. SPARKY: Your quite welcome. Frost: (sprays her Arctic skunk gas at the villains) Scorch: (sprays her flammable skunk gas at the villains) Patricia: (sprays her skunk gas at the villains) Dr. EggPlankton: Get these smelly skunks away from me, right this instant! Josh: Shut up. (slaps hard at Dr. EggPlankton) Jack-4 Bots: (charges at the Heroes) Equera Bots: (they charge at the heroes) Jonathan: Don't forget me! (shoots his plasma buster at the Jack-4 Bots & Equera Bots) Dr. EggPlankton: Oh yeah, well shaddap to you too! (slaps back at Josh) Josh: (grabs Dr. EggPlankton's palm) Shut up. (spins around & slams Dr. EggPlankton) Metal Jack: And don't forget me! (punches at Jonathan) Jack-4 Commander: And me! (tackles at Frost & Scorch) Jonathan: (got hit & kicks at Metal Jack) Frost & Scorch: (sprays their skunk gas at Jack-4 Commander at direct range before being tackled) Metal Jack: (got hit & then tackles at Jonathan) Jack-4 Commander: I am a robot & Robots never breathe. Scorch: Um, you're wrong, that's for damaging your systems by a surge of firecrackers.